


【哈犬德】爱宠(新宠续)

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Beast Mode Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: ⚠️警告:极度黑暗，所有的预警和《新宠》一样。无法接受请尽快退出，作者不负任何责任⚠️: beast/oral/choke/multi⚠️: 剧情延续新宠，建议先阅读《新宠》。前情提要: 哈利把德拉科变成了一条叫muffy的小母狗
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【哈犬德】爱宠(新宠续)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721980) by [JordanGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanGrant/pseuds/JordanGrant). 



“呜...汪！”

哈利刚回到格里莫广场就听到门后传来了尖细的犬吠，是muffy。他推门进去，好整以暇地倚在门边，看到大脚板正趴在金色毛发的小母狗身上，下身耸动着，粗红的狗阴茎若隐若现。

大脚板身下的小母狗看起来要承受不住身上的重量，她的前腿跪在地上，后腿却伸的直直的，这个姿势让她的屁股高高地翘起来，毛茸茸的尾巴根左右摇摆，前端却被大脚板压着一动也动不了。

大脚板几乎有她的两个那么大，哈利怀疑他的狗阴茎有muffy半个身子长，看起来能直接顶到小母狗的子宫里。

“呜...呜...”

小母狗哀鸣着，快要顶到肚子里的阴茎似乎给她带来了极大的痛苦，虽然抽进抽出的狗阴茎已经被她小穴中分泌出的黏液涂上了一层亮晶晶的外衣。

“嘿，你们竟然自己开始玩了。”

哈利走到屋子里的扶手椅上坐下，冲着大脚板的方向招了招手，大脚板看到他的绿眼睛变深了。

回以他的是一声响亮的犬吠。大脚板快乐地看向哈利，兴奋地张开嘴，猩红色的舌头软哒哒地耷拉在外面。哈利看到他身下的小母狗似乎是瑟缩了一下，前爪试图往后退，拍在地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。

“别这样，muffy，你难道不想要吗？只要你乖乖的，今天就不会再用到那些让你快乐的小东西。”

哈利轻声说着，像是在哄一只不听话的小宠物。大脚板想起来哈利临出门前才将将停下的鞭子，这当然是对那个小混蛋，毕竟没有人舍得那么残酷地对待这个可怜又可爱的小母狗。

“大脚板，看来我们的小骚狗不是很情愿，只能拜托你来说服她了。”

也许马尔福真的比较喜欢做一只小母狗而不是一个男人。大脚板想着，下身毫不犹豫地用力顶得更重。他感到每次顶到最深处的时候都有一张小嘴吸住了狗阴茎的顶端，他操到了这只小母狗的子宫里，这个认知让他更兴奋了。

muffy的喉咙里发出了疼痛的呜咽，为了躲开阴茎在身体里的冲撞，她颤颤巍巍地支起前腿小步向前蹭，但小穴里狗阴茎根部的结直直地卡在阴道口抽不出来，只会让她在每次被进入的时候顶的更深。

“汪！”

金色毛皮的小母狗看向哈利，蓝色的大眼睛里波光粼粼，像是在哀求。

“哦，可怜的小muffy，很疼是不是？我可管不了大脚板，但我想他如果看到我快乐的话他也会很高兴，没准会让你好过一点。”

muffy已经被顶得翻起了白眼，强撑着一步一步挪到了哈利面前，而身后大脚板也跟着支起前腿一路把她操了过来。这个姿势对习惯四肢行走的狗狗来讲有些太过艰难了，等muffy终于停了下来，大脚板也累得趴在了小母狗翘起的屁股上，阴茎一下子重重地全顶了进去。身下的母狗哀嚎了一声，而大脚板不满地对哈利呲起了牙。

“对不起，大脚板，”哈利伸手挠了挠大黑狗的耳朵根，“可爱的小muffy会好好补偿你的。现在，muffy，我想先享受一下你甜蜜的小舌头。”哈利收回了放在大脚板脸上的手，顺了顺小母狗光滑的皮毛。他打了个响指，身上的巫师袍就变成了一件深红色镶着金边的晨衣，顺着身体敞开垂在两边，露出挺立的阴茎。

大脚板的阴茎抽搐了一下，一滴晶莹的黏液挂在哈利阴茎的顶端，看起来十分可口。他感到唾液从口腔中分泌出来，但他们之间还隔着一个muffy，大黑狗只能不满地用力插了两下小母狗的屁股。

德拉科变成的小母狗张开嘴，裹上了哈利的阴茎。muffy是一条小型犬，没法像大脚板一样用舌头把哈利的阴茎整个裹住。她的舌头只比人形的他的大了一点，却一样细嫩，舔舐哈利的阴茎的时候就像裹住了一层滑腻的碎果冻一样。

“哦是的，乖女孩，就是这样。”哈利舒服地叹了口气，放松地靠在椅背上。

muffy只有大脚板的一半高，尽力伸长了舌头也只能堪堪舔到哈利阴茎的顶端，坐在那的男人很快不满足起来。伸出手穿过被操得呜呜出声的小狗腹部，一把将她举起来放在双腿之间。大脚板的阴茎卡在小母狗的阴道里，整个身体被拽得往前动了动，这个角度让他顶到了前所未有的深度，整个龟头都卡在了小母狗不停蠕动着的子宫里。小母狗的身体被完全充满了，肚子里胀痛难忍，muffy抖动着屁股，想要甩掉塞在身体里的东西。可大脚板粗大的伞状龟头紧紧地塞住了子宫口，随着她的动作子宫内壁不停研磨着顶端，让整根塞在她小穴里的阴茎变得更大。她伸出舌头有气无力地一下下舔着嘴里的阴茎。

“调皮的小骚货，一定得先给你尝点甜头才听话是不是？”哈利用宠溺的口气对神色萎靡的小母狗说。

看来早上的调教让他的黑暗面平静了下来。大脚板想着，发出了一声人性化的叹息，伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的大腿。

“哦是的，大狗狗，我们能享用这条小骚母狗都是你的功劳。”

哈利揉了揉大脚板毛茸茸的大脑袋，另一只手伸向muffy的肚子下面。他在那里摸到了两排小小的凸起，手继续向下探，隔着肚皮摸到了大脚板不停抽插着的阴茎。

“nice dog cock，Padfoot.(你的狗阴茎真棒，大脚板)”哈利笑了，用力地按了按那里。muffy嗖地一下弹了起来，哈利的阴茎从她嘴里掉了出来，她的屁股又立刻被大脚板的鸡巴狠狠拉了回去。

“汪！汪！”

她尖利地吠了两声，那是不要的意思。

“谁叫你吐出来的？还是说你以为你有说不的权利？”

哈利的脸色一下子冷了下来，他狠狠敲了两下小母狗脖子上的项圈。皮质项圈一点点收紧，压迫得她喘不过气，不停吸着大脚板肉棒的阴道也跟着紧缩了。

大脚板不赞同地叫了两声，尽管他正被小母狗热乎乎的阴道紧紧地夹着，爽得直喘粗气。

“哦好吧大脚板，你总是对她太仁慈，我简直要嫉了。”他又敲了一下项圈，项圈维持着让小母狗恰好不会窒息的尺寸，却又压抑着呼吸。氧气被限制，可怜的小东西眼前发白，上面还浮动着不停飘摇的金星。哈利的脸在远处看不清楚，muffy目光所及之处只有张牙舞爪的紫红色的阴茎清晰地立在眼前，哈利的话从很远的地方飘过来:

“取悦我，我就让你释放。你最喜欢这个了不是吗？”

muffy伸出粉嫩的小舌头卖力地舔弄起哈利的阴茎来，先是裹着龟头绕着舔了两圈，流出的口水把那里涂上了一层透明的蜜汁，然后从阴茎根部到顶端一下一下舔着，每次经过的时候，薄薄的舌头边缘都要伸进一下龟头下面的那一圈褶皱中，舌尖左右挑动在上面滑动。

“噢，真他妈的爽。看，这不是很好吗，为什么每次都要弄疼自己才知道听话呢......用点牙齿，就是这样，慢一点，我的好狗狗。”

大脚板感到自己快要到了，他看着小母狗温顺地吮吸着嘴里的肉棒，一阵热流涌向了身下。对，就是这样，做一条好狗，一只他和哈利的专属宠物。他顶弄的速度加快了，两个又黑又重的蛋蛋来回拍击在小母狗粉红色的屁股上，把淡粉色的臀肉打的红通通的一片。从小穴里带出的淫水被高速的抽插打成了一团白色的泡沫，在阴茎和小穴连接的地方堆成一圈，随着每次撞击发出“噗叽噗叽”的水声。

muffy吮吸得更卖力了，她张开下颌把哈利的阴茎整个含在嘴里，用舌头裹着下面的系带努力地吮吸，龟头抵到了喉咙，那里的肌肉热情地抵压着铃口蠕动，仿佛要把他阴囊里的牛奶全都吸出来。

“哦，乖女孩，等不及了是不是？乖，就给你，全都给你。”

哈利咆哮着射了出来，顶着嗓子眼直直地射到了她的食道里，他的精液太多了，装不下的部分满满地溢出来，流到了哈利的大腿上。

“舔干净，乖孩子。”

哈利餍足而疲倦地吩咐道，心满意足地看着小母狗伸出舌头乖巧地把浓稠的精液舔吃干净。

身后，大脚板也到了。阴茎底部的结胀大到原先的一倍多，毫不留情地撑开muffy紧窄的阴道。狗阴茎深深地埋进小母狗的身体里，龟头卡住子宫口，白灼一股股地射进去，好像永远都不会停歇一样。

小母狗抽搐着翻起了白眼，得到满足的哈利大发慈悲地伸出手，轻轻抚摸着她肚子下面一排细小的乳头。那里已经硬邦邦地涨起来，仿佛捏一捏就会射出奶来。子宫很快被射满了，精液还在不停地从大脚板的肉棒中喷涌出来，muffy觉得子宫被无限撑大，从外面看她的肚子跟着涨大了起来，就像怀孕了一样。

“呜呜...”

肚子涨得像随时会破掉，项圈还紧紧地箍在颈间，长时间的供氧不足让她随时都会昏过去，她乞求地看向哈利，蓬松的小脑袋不停地蹭着哈利的大腿，就像一只真正的乖狗狗会做的那样祈求地对主人撒娇。

“哦，可怜的小muffy。一定很爽吧。”

哈利慵懒地敲了敲项圈，那里恢复了正常大小。muffy一得到解放就大口喘起气，舌头伸出嘴外面，口水不受控制地滴落下来，看起来又淫荡又可怜。

大脚板终于射完了，结萎缩下来，湿漉漉的阴茎滑出了阴道。阴道口迅速紧紧地合上了，只有围满褶皱的小口处渗出了一点白浊。

好涨，肚子要爆了。救救我

muffy转头含住了哈利的手指，急切而讨好地吮吸。

哈利不为所动，依然淡定地抚摸着小狗腹部挺立的奶头。他扭头看向已经变回人形的小天狼星，年长的男人正着迷地看着小母狗不断收缩着的小穴。

“你觉得我们的小母狗应该得到她的奖励吗？”

刚发泄过的男人眯起眼睛，盯着小母狗鼓鼓的肚子。“你觉得把我的种子留在那她会怀孕吗，就像一只真正的小母狗那样？”

“谁知道呢，值得一试不是吗。”哈利轻轻按了按手下鼓胀的肚皮，那里的皮肤已经被撑成了薄薄的一层，一用力还能感到有液体在里面摇荡。

两个男人欣赏了一会儿小母狗淫荡的情态，她的屁股还高翘着，即使她的两个主人谁也没命令她保持这个姿势。她的舌头讨好地舔着哈利的手指，口腔中分泌出大量的口水，滴滴答答地积成了一摊，看起来一副完全服从的姿态。小天狼星毫不怀疑，如果这时他命令她给外面的野狗骑，她也会毫不犹豫地遵从。

“下次吧，现在该给我们的乖狗狗一点奖励了。”

小天狼星叹了口气，变成人形之后怜悯之心又回到了他的身体里。他伸出手揉了揉muffy长长的垂下的耳朵，另一只摸上了小母狗的肚子，盖在哈利手上。

“如你所愿，教父。”

他们爱抚着共同的宠物，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。哈利用力掐了一下小母狗饱胀的奶头，随着一声长长的嚎叫，水流从红肿的小穴里蓦地喷了出来。淫水是如此汹涌，紧闭的穴口都被冲开了一个小洞，透明黏腻的爱液混合着大脚板刚刚射进去的乳白色精液噗嗤噗嗤地射出来击打在地板上，发出令人牙酸的淫靡声响。

“很舒服吧，都爽得喷水了，母狗的高潮几乎能持续到永远是不是？做我的小母狗难道不是比做德拉科马尔福幸福多了吗？”

哈利用手梳理着小天狼星潮湿的黑发，另一只手捻着小母狗肿胀的奶头慢慢揉搓。他看向muffy逐渐瘪下去肚皮，眼里闪烁着嘲讽和趣味。

“呜...”

曾经的马尔福家主，现在哈利波特和小天狼星布莱克的专属小母狗翘着屁股匍匐在自己的淫水和精液里，不知是在呻吟，还是因为脱力而叫不出来，如果那是一声犬吠的话，那应该是“是”的意思。

**Author's Note:**

> tbc


End file.
